hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hunterpedia
This is the discussion page for the main page of the wiki! Visitors and editors should only leave a note when it concerns the changes to the main page such as main page features and design, or if there has been information on Hunter × Hunter related news. Topics of a new discussion should be posted at the bottom of page, please adhere to this order. The Forum:Watercooler and Blogs can/should be used to discuss matters or debates on information present on the wiki, casual chatting and so forth. This is so even IPs users can have a say on matters. See also Community Portal talk page for matters that could effect the wiki as a whole. ---- Admin Why does the admin not do anything? Skyzod324 07:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : He rarely logs in. Esperancia 09:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Statistics Hi, does anyone know how to view the statistics of hunterpedia? I mean the number of views, the number of articles edited per month, etc.? : Please visit . Esperancia 09:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Main page's interface I think the interface that Esperancia created (that has the 3 pictures of the 4 characters from the manga and the 2 animes) has a much better structure than the current one. This one is too crammed with info. Foreva 12:29, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry if I had to change it. The current one is more detailed than the other, and it goes well with the Hunterpedia theme. It's so rude of me to edit it without anyone's opinion. If you like Esperancia's version, then I'll swtich it back. Itc-chongky 12:36, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Itc-chongky :: I"m ok with either version, but Esperancia might feel uncomfortable because she put quite a lot of effort into creating that interface. Maybe you should consider incorporating the pictures that she uploaded into this interface. Foreva 12:43, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna delete the twitter box, because it's not really related to Hunter x Hunter. The messages are mostly about One Piece or other popular mangas/animes. Foreva 12:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : Sure go ahead. I'll talk to Espenancia about this. Thank you very much. Itc-chongky 12:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Itc-chongky I tried tweaking the main page but it was too hard. I give up. Anyway, some improvements I think should be made are: *Creating a content box consisting of the links to the Category:Characters page, the Nen page, the List of Volumes page, the Story Arcs page, the List of episode pages for the 2 anime adaptations; the Other media page, the Locations page, etc. *The About box is unnecessary and takes up too much space. 99% visitors of this wiki know what HxH is about, there's no need for an "About box" *The video box should have a smaller size. *The Gallery box shoud be a little bit bigger Foreva 14:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys. Thank you so much for your concern regarding my opinion :) I'm touched. I'm OK with any interface, don't worry. I'm just concerning the design, lol. Here are some of my requests (or later I'll do it myself if you agree): *Can we keep the slideshow in the main page? The one which Foreva said, which has Alluka and 3 other images? The reason I put that slideshow is because most wikia use it to outline what's currently happening. So I put Alluka :) *I think I'm going to tweak the character portal section. That spheres. Maybe changing it to squares... I don't know. Spheres are just... hehe. *Should we keep the color dominant (headers, etc) green? I once use red because this wiki's (not resolution-wise good) background is red-themed. Sorry for many unimportant requests! Tee hee. I just want this wiki to look professional (???) lol. Esperancia 23:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : I think your slideshow looks better than the current one, but maybe you should add a picture of Hisoka, he's fans' favorite villain; Mito shouldn't be there--her 'screentime' in both manga and animes are very limited. : The round pictures imo don't look good eitheir, and Kite/Illumi shouldn't be on the main page b/c there're more important/popular characters such as Netero and Alluka. : The color of the header and the background of the header box should be changed as well, somehow a green image on a white background doesn't feel right to me. : Just my 2 cents : Foreva 23:39, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : I'm okay with the slideshow. The round pictures are quite old now. Maybe we should use the 2011 pictures of them. I really wanted to make the Hunterpedia look like the French version! Does anyone know how? Itc-chongky 11:22, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Itc-chongky : Which part of the French main page you want to adapt? Esperancia 11:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) : I prefer the main page of the Fairy Tail wiki over the French Hunterpedia's. It looks colorful and dynamic and is informative enough. If it's possible, let's combine the best features of both pages. http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Foreva 14:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) : I for one liked the slideshow. It made the wiki look modern and a lot more professional. I also really like the Christmas theme in the background of the Fairy Tail wiki. Skyzod324 20:45, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post What haappened to them? All of them say started in Janurary 1, 1970?? Skyzod324 19:08, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : Fixed it. Foreva 23:03, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry Foreva I dont see the change.... Skyzod324 00:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :: I fixed it earlier, but after a while it automatically reverted to 1970. I just fixed it again, but perhaps it'll change to 1970 later. This seems to have something to do with wikia itself and not just hunterpedia. Foreva 00:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) New main page's recommendations IMO the new main page looks very good but still I have some suggestions: *We have 2 slide shows, 1 big and 1 small on the right hand, this is overkill. Should we replace the right-hand small slide show with the video box? By doing so we can push the Featured Article box and the Poll Box up. *Is it possible to make the new slide similar to those of the One Piece wiki and Fairy Tail wiki? I mean when one clicks on a picture, a Read More button linking to an important section of the wiki will appear on the bottom left. Whether you agree with me or not, please tell me your opinions. Foreva 16:05, December 5, 2011 (UTC) *"Should we replace the right-hand small slide show with the video box?" OK :) *"a Read More button linking to an important section of the wiki will appear" I don't know how to make this, but I'll try! Esperancia 00:43, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Can we currently change the background? I don't really feel that it fits the series at the moment. Something that would go along with the color scheme of the rest of the main page would help. Mr. Toto 18:56, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :We need admin rights to change the background, so it's not possible, at least until 16/Dec. Foreva 23:25, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :I think you should also put a box called "Quote of the Day".But make sure that you could update it daily. :(Quote of the Day- contains various quotes from the characters) Visit the DragonBall Wiki for an example. Hope this helps:)) YYHPkmnHxH14 12:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Latest manga chapter and anime episode Yeah, I think 2 sections for the lastest manga chapter and the lastest anime episode would be great. Let's just create those sections first, upload a couple of images then write the summaries later. Foreva 02:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : Under the featured article their is a huge open space, can I or someone else put something like recent manga events and anime events just to fill it up? Skyzod324 03:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Yap! We're going into it eventually, don't worry :) Esperancia 03:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Awesome, glad to hear it Skyzod324 03:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : Awesome i see the latest chapter added on to the page, but can we add anime? I woud be happy to have this responsiblity just give me the go to Skyzod324 04:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Sure, I'll create a main page template for the Latest anime episode for you right now. But you'll have to upload the pictures and/or summary the lastest episode because I'm no good at summarizing anime or capturing interesting scenes Foreva 04:52, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thanks, I'll get right to it Skyzod324 05:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :: I created a template for you, it looks terrible compared to Esperancia's though. Just do whatever you want with it :P. Everychange you make (in Edit mode) will be displayed on the main page. ::: It looks really good! I don't have to change anything, just continue with filling the summaries :) Thank you, Skyzod and Foreva for filling up the main page! Esperancia 06:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'll get right on it this afternoon. Work is a bitch Skyzod324 14:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: I have know idea what happened but after editing the latest anime episode all the blogposts ended up in the center T-T i'm sorry what did i do? the preview looked fine Skyzod324 00:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Don't worry I've fixed it :) You just forgot to put "|}" at the end of your summary in the template page. Esperancia 00:38, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank god, I was looking at the source code trying to figure out what i did wrong. =D Skyzod324 00:41, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :: The lastest anime episode is out. But I won't have time to watch it. or edit the template. I won't be here for most of the week. Studying for Finals. Sorry guys. Will be back monday Skyzod324 04:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Good luck with the exam. Don't worry. Someone will stood in for you this episode, Bogota X I think. Foreva 04:59, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Fanart Is it truly aganst wiki rule to post them? i was thinking of having a fanart of the week/month thing on the wiki, somewhere on the main page. Or is that too much to ask. i was hoping that it will be a way for a more united community. Skyzod324 01:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : I think fanart is ok and have seen other wikia pages that feature it. But it should be restricted to a section of its own, i.e. Fanart section, and should not be uploaded excessively and used as illustrative images in articles about characters. For example: The following fan portrayal of Piyon looks awesome, but it's not suitable to be included in her page: : Piyon's fanart If everyone uploads all kinds of fanarts about the characters they like, the wiki will soon be flooded with them. : I agreed to Foreva. Fan art is allowed with some restriction, some of them are to not put it in the related character pages and to forbid excessive/bias uploads. We should really create a policy page about uploading fanarts before we allow uploads. Esperancia 06:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : I was also thinking of posting a fanart in the Main Interface but I thought it's against the rules. I found one that is really my favorite. It features the main antagonists in every arc. Itc-chongky 13:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : '' '' Polls Is it a good idea to post several polls? I thought there should be only one poll in each month? If we put more polls in every month, we'll eventually lose ideas. Just asking though. Itc-chongky 03:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. We'll never run out of idea. With each new chapter we can always come up with an interesting poll. Foreva 09:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Letter from gon Latest anime episode is wrong, it's episode 13 not 12 :) Vandalism Someone is deleting all the pages.... HisokaBungie 21:15, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Background? Why has it been reverted to the Christmas theme again? It's February. Can anyone put the Hunter Association Logo back? -Mr. Toto 01:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I suggest to change the background with every new arc. LittleZoldyck (talk) 09:28, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Poll Where are the new polls? :( Hunter x Hunter RPG I was wondering if we could add a section on our main page titled "Hunter x Hunter Sites" similar to that of the One Piece Wikia. I wanted to add my text-based role playing forum of Hunter x Hunter here in a so-called section like that. Here is the link to it: http://s1.zetaboards.com/Hunter_X_Hunter_RPG/index/ Only problem is that I'm not really good with this type of wikia coding thus if someone would like to do so I would be very happy and thankful. Editing Recommendations for the Frontpage *You either should use "all new" or "brand new" -- "all brand new" is awkward and uncommon. *Beyon Netero's Team -> Beyond Netero's Team *Maybe use a cropped version of the 1999 series image since it's being stretched which makes it look weird. Not sure how the Beyond Netero image is being cropped instead of stretched while the 1999 one isn't. *Hard-to-forget original anime broadcast of this legendary series -> The hard-to-forget, original anime broadcast of this legendary series *It might be time to update the "Main Characters" part too. I'm not sure how Alluka, Illumi, Ging, and Pariston are main characters. Chrollo is a bit of a stretch too... he's only a main during the Yorknew arc. If you're saying they are main characters than Biscuit undoubtedly is also one or nearly anyone involved in the Palace Invasion during the Ant Arc. XScar (talk) 19:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC) : I think the Main Characters section looks just fine. One of our admins, Esperancia, put a lot of effort in making that. The Beyond Netero's team is linked to Beyond's page itself, since there are still no pages for the team itself. - Darkchylde Talk Latest Episode Isn't it about time to update the "Latest Anime Episode" section? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) : The "Latest Anime Episode" section is three episodes behind... Just reminding.- Hahaharuhi! (talk) It's Hunterpedia after all! The front page should really have some "kawaii" images of Gon and Killua from the brief Hunterpedia thing they do at the end of each episode. It's too perfect to pass up. http://www.fanpop.com/spots/hunter-x-hunter/images/30545267/title/hunterpedia-photo 17:54, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "Main Characters" section I really don't like Main Characters section on main page. It's look weird imo. We can change this into a other characters section, or do something other. (or stay with this xd) What do you think? When is HxH 2011 english dub going to release??? Does any one know when is HxH 2011 english dub going to release??? The Did you know section I am personally not hung up about the did you know section disappearing, since it gave the main page a slight personal touch but it doesn't really add anything to the main page itself. However if people disagree with it disappearing this is the place to say so. OnePieceNation (talk) 19:51, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Episode Name The episode name should be Zero × And × Rose, not 125's episode name. :P --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:59, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ar interwiki Can you please add the interwiki link for Arabic language at the bottom? You can check the ar version here --Abbad (talk) 15:23, November 29, 2014 (UTC). Update? From looking at the main page, it seems that the characters were added near the start of the anime during the Hunter Exam Arc. Because the 2011 anime designs are the default for the character's actual pages, I suggest changing their avatars on the main page to reflect that. Chrollo, for example, has much different proportions in the Nippon adaptation than the Madhouse adaptation (which I personally think better adheres to Togashi's design). Alluka and Pariston stand out as characters that came later have manga icons. While this isn't vital, it would be a nice update. Blumenblatt (talk) 03:20, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I agree. Plus, with the exception of Killua, most characters from the 2011 anime look exactly the same as in the manga. Martialmaniac (talk) 11:23, May 23, 2015 (UTC) I do intend to update the character portal sooner or later. It would have the same format like the Nen battles. Would that be alright? 12:22,5/23/2015 I'm not completely sure I understand what is the format that you mean, but (at least in my opinion) you don't need to go through all the trouble of changing it completely. Can I help you in any way? Martialmaniac (talk) 10:43, May 28, 2015 (UTC) The portal has been updated. It took quite a while to decide on the character images. If you guys have other characters or images in mind, do tell me. 06:21,5/30/2015 Character Template I get that we are going for a "nemesis" vertical schemen, but the way it is it does not hold up, as Pariston is neither one of the good guys nor Tserriednich's enemy, and Kite is significantly less important than a plethora of other characters. Also, Ging is not exactly Leorio's nemesis lol I know that neither is Tserriedncih, but unless we add Tonpa instead, Leorio does not have one, but putting Tserr there has the benefit of moving him right next to Kurapika and Chrollo, who, like Leorio and Tserr, are all on the boat. I do realize that it does not fit the arc progression perfectly, bur neither does putting Ging before Meruem. So I would restructure the template as: * Column 1: As is * Column 2: As is * Column 3: As is * Column 4: Leorio (top) and Tserriednich (bottom) * Column 5: Isaac Netero (top) and Meruem (bottom) * Column 6: Ging (top) and Pariston (bottom) Cheadle was admittedly a very iportant figure in the Chairman Election arc, and she also contributed to the beginning of the Dark Continent Expedition one, but she lost focus in the latter. However, it might be interesting add a seventh column for her and Beyond in the future: although presently neither has been the main character/villain of an arc, they are key figures when it comes to the expedition. Still, if someone has to be left out, for the moment I'd say it has to be them. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:54, June 11, 2019 (UTC)